


Learning How To Control It.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [18]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Relationship Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes, Please let me know if I need to add anymore tages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Michael helps to teach his son how to control his powers.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Learning How To Control It.

“Ryder come here.” Alex shouted as he walked into the living room.

“What’s up dad?” Ryder asked as he walked into the room, an innocent smile on his face.

“Isobel called and told me what happened at your lesson.” Alex started his voice and face in strict dad mood. “We need to talk about it.”

“It was an accident.” Ryder assured him.

“I know that buddy.” Alex nodded as he sat down on the sofa mentioning for his son to sit next to him. “But we still need to talk about it.”

“Why, it was an accident?” Ryder asked even as he came over to sit down. “I didn’t mean to do it.”

“I know that, I do.” Alex assured him placing a hand on Ryder’s shoulder. “But we do need to find a way to control your emotions. We can’t have accidents like that happening out in public.”

Ryder sighed even at eight years old he knew it was important that they kept it a secret, he knew why he had to. “I’m trying too.”

“I never said you weren’t. But were gonna have to try some other ways okay, you’ve been working with Isobel and she’s amazing at controlling her powers, she is.” Alex nodded. “You’re so much like your dad and I love that, but your dad’s never been the best at controlling his emotions so my thought was that you carry on seeing Isobel because she is helping you so much but maybe your dad or Max can help you too.”

“I have to do even more?” Ryder asked with a groan.

“You have to do more.” Alex agreed with a nod. “It will work out for you in the long run, your dad and your aunt and uncle they didn’t learn to properly control their powers until they were older and it made everything so much harder. We don’t want that for you.”

Ryder nodded. “Will I be able to do really cool things if I take the lesions?”

“If you do it in private yeah you will be able too.” Alex nodded. “Now when your dad gets home you’re gonna ask him to help you with your powers.”

“Why do I have to ask him?”

“Because he would love to know that you want his help, so you’re gonna ask him.”

*****************************************

“He wants my help.” Michael said happily as he and Alex got into bed that night.

“He wants your help.” Alex nodded. “I may have brought it up but he seemed more than happy about it.”

“How am I supposed to help him?” Michael asked his happiness replaced by worry. “I don’t always have my powers under control.”

“Michael out of the three aliens you were the first one to gain proper control of your powers.” Alex pointed out placing a hand on Michael’s stomach. “I know you don’t always have control of your powers, but you and Ryder are so much alike, I think you’re the best chance of him gaining control.”

“You’re a great husband you know.” Michael told him turning his head to look at Alex. “I needed that.”

“I know, but I wasn’t just saying it. I really mean it.” Alex assure his husband knowing without a doubt that he was right. “Because you’re a great dad and you get our son more than anyone. And he does listen to you on occasion. More than he does me.”

“That’s because I’m the awesome dad.” Michael laughed.

“No I’m the strict dad, you’re the one who caves easily.” Alex shot back.

“I don’t cave that easily.” Michael shot back.

“Sure you don’t.” Alex shock his head before leaning down to rest his head on Michael’s shoulder. “Just make sure he actually does his training and doesn’t try and get out of it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of anything else.” Michael assured him.

*****************************************

“Come on Ryder, you need to focus.” Michael told his son, trying to keep his patients.

“I’m trying to papa.” Ryder told him with a huff. “It’s not that easy.”

“I know it isn’t, but the more you try the easier it will get.” Michael assure his son. “Now try again.”

Ryder gave his dad a bad look before he turned back to the pens on the table and tried to lift them into the air. “I can’t do it dad.” Ryder said after a couple minutes of trying.

“Yes you can.” Michael told him as he reached over place a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You need to think less about it.”

“What, but I want to make them move.” Ryder said a little confused.

“If you think too much about it you’re not going to be able to do it.” Michael explained. “You just need to do it.”

Ryder looked away from his dad, focus going back to the pens. “I did it.” Ryder said happily when one of the pens started to float a little off the table.

“You did.” Michael agreed with a happy smile.

“How did you know that would work?”

“You know when you first found out about your powers?” Michael asked making his son nod. “You weren’t think about using your powers, you just used them. That’s what you needed to do this time. You need think a little less.”

*****************************************

“You don’t need to look after Ryder for the weekend anymore.” Alex told Isobel when he came to pick Ryder up a couple days later.

“What?” Isobel asked shocked.

“Michael and I decide the best thing to do was to cancel the holiday.” Alex told Isobel with a small sigh. “With everything going on, we thought it would be for the best.”

“You cannot cancel the trip.” Isobel shock her head, not happy about this turn of events in the slightest. “You and Michael were really looking forward to this.”

“I know, but it’s the wrong time to leave.” Alex looked past Isobel at were his son was packing his things up. “Ryder had enough going on, we don’t need to leave for a few days.”

“Ryder is going to be fine with me and Kyle, you know that. Go away with Michael it’s only for a couple of days and you both really deserve a trip away.” Isobel told her brother-in-law, her voice showing that she wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer.

“I’ll talk to Michael.” Alex told Isobel to get her off his back, even though he was the one that had said no to the holiday. “See what he has to say.”

“Okay.” Isobel nodded that being enough for her at the moment. “But I was looking forward to having Ryder here for a long weakened, so it better happen.”

“I will talk to him.” Alex promised before turning his gaze back to Ryder. “Ryder we need to go now.”

“Coming.” Ryder promised before walking over to his dad and aunt. “See you later aunt Isobel.”

“See you later kiddo.” Isobel smiled as she wave them goodbye.

*****************************************

"So Isobel still wants us to go away?” Michael said once Ryder had walked off to his room.

“She called you?” Alex asked with a laugh not all that surprised by that.

“Of course she did.” Michael nodded. “So, she get you to change your mind?”

“I really don’t think this is the right time to go.” Alex sighed as he sank down onto the sofa. “Ryder is going through so much Michael.”

“I know he is.” Michael nodded with a sigh placing his arm over Alex’s shoulder. “But he has been looking forward to stay with his aunt and uncle.”

“You’re trying to guilt me into going?” Alex asked half accusingly, half-jokingly.

Michael rubbed his hand up and down Alex’s shoulder. “I’m not, I’m just letting you know that he is and that I think we should go.”

“I don’t want to leave him.” Alex sighed as he tilted his head to the side resting his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“You’re not leaving him.” Michael assured his husband as Alex reached up to grab the hand that was resting on his shoulder. “Yeah were going away for a few days but you will be able to talk to him every day and were only going to be gone for three and a half days.”

“You really think he’s going to be okay?” Alex asked nervously.

“I know he’s going to be okay.” Michael nodded. “He is taking things so much better than we thought he would, and he doesn’t care that were going away. Plus in a couple months were going to have another kid.”

“Were gonna have another kid.” Alex repeated with a smile, his hand that wasn’t holding Michaels coming up to rest on his baby bump. “In a couple months’ there’s going to be two of them.”

“There is and that’s why we need to go away now.”

“Fine, we will go but if Ryder at any point says he doesn’t want us to were going to cancel it straight away.” Alex told Michael.

“Of course.” Michael nodded his head. “If he doesn’t want us to go we obviously will not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to post a new one-shot in this series but I really hope you liked this one, and I defiantly plan to finish this series I already have two more one-shots already written.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
